El brillo de sus ojos
by Tomoe-Taira
Summary: Mi primer one-shot Naruhina... Pesimo summary lo se xD. Denle una oportunidad!


El brillo de sus ojos-

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente observando el andar despreocupado de loa aldeanos por las calles de konoha ,se podia respirar la paz que reinaba en la villa,ya no habia miedo ni mucho menos peligro ya todo habia acabado, no mas guerra ,no mas tragedia despues del desastre konoha resurgio de las cenizas y comenzo de nuevo…todos juntos.  
Las guerras siempre se caracterizaron por dejar saldos tragicos ,con un nudo en la garganta naruto recordo a su sensei y al sacrificio del mismo el sabia el deber de todo ninja pero el perderlo era tan duro el dolor era tan sofocante ,solo queria evitarlo, evitar las perdidas  
pero el sabia que nada ni nadie podria lograrlo.

Esa perdida fue el peor golpe que pudo tener el equipo 7,  
todos sufrian a su manera, la mas afectada parecia ser sakura ,ella siempre fue una persona transparente y no podia ocultar el dolor. detras de esa sonrisa se quebraba por dentro. Se la imaginaba cada vez antes de salir de su casa ensayarla y por las noches llorar desconsoladamente en la oscuridad de su cuarto.  
En cuanto a Sasuke se mostraba indiferente como siempre escondiendose detras de esa mascara de frialdad pero ellos sabian que el tambien sufria mucho la perdida se lo podia ver en su mirada , en sus ojos, despues de todo kakashi habia sido una pieza importante en su vida junto a naruto y sakura estaba seguro que sasuke descargaba su frustracion en la soledad como siempre lo habia hecho no lo podia culpar sasuke siempre habia sido asi y el no cambiaria  
Naruto cerro los ojos fuertemente para comprimir los recuerdos que fugazmente vinieron a su mente.

Solo queria ser fuerte como futuro hokage se habia propuesto nunca mas mostrarse debil ante los demas el debia ser fuerte por los otros proteger a los suyos de eso se trataba su camino ninja no podia quebrarse no frente a todos.  
Ya habia experimentado ese dolor agonizante con la muerte de jiraiya pero este parecia querer matarlo.

¿Por que el? ¿Por que? Naruto no pudo contener las lagrimas cerro los ojos fuertemente, apreto la mandibula ,se echo contra la pared levantando la cabeza, cayendo sus brazos a los costados dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente.  
Impotencia, eso era lo que sentia que tipo de hokage queria ser si ni sinisiquiera era capaz de proteger a los suyos.  
¡Mierda, mierda!- gritaba desconsolado.

Y de la nada comenzaron a caer gotas del cielo una fria lluvia lo azotaba, perfecto ¿que mas le faltaba? seguro que pescaria algun resfriado o lo impactaria un rayo. Menuda suerte penso  
Simplemente se echo hacia atras dejo que sus lagrimas se mesclaran con la lluvia y con los truenos las quijadas de dolor luego saldria el sol , o eso esperaba. Le parecio escuchar unos pasos acercandose pero que le importaba estaba en su propio infierno y no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, nada le devolveria a su querido sensei

N-naruto-kun-oyo esa dulce voz.  
Naruto entreabrio un poco sus ojos para observar a la persona que tenia delante de ella.  
H-Hinata-apenas susurro-  
Hinata lo observo era mas que evidente en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el rubio..  
Antes de poder acotar Naruto la interrumpio.  
¿Que haces paseando con esta tormenta acaso quieres emfermarte?-quiso fingir una carcajada pero no lo logro.  
N-no , e-estaba volviendo del entrenamiento-dijo.  
Entrenando duro uh?-  
S-si , y-yo te oí…  
No deberias estar aqui, mejor apresurate la tormenta va a empeorar-dijo Naruto tranquilamente  
P-pero -tu…- Dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho.  
¿Yo? Jeje estoy practicando dotes de supervivencia , un ninja nunca termina de acostumbrarse a la lluvia ¿no crees?- interrumpio  
Si , claro penso Hinata  
N-no debes mentirme N-naruto-kun-Dijo segura  
¿Uh? De que hablas hinata?- Sorprendido  
Se perfectamente que estas sufriendo puedo sentirlo- Segura de lo dicho.  
Naruto la analizo con la mirada  
Pues, me has descubierto estoy sufriendo pero ya se me pasara de veras!- riendo y con una mano detras de su cabeza.

Descargate conmigo- Pidio Hinata

No… Tu no debes…- Inseguro  
S-solo dejame ser util ,q-quiero hacer algo por ti.- Mirandolo fijamente.  
Solo la observo. La lluvia no paraba de caer y se habia intensificado al igual que el brillo de los ojos de Hinata. La veia tan hermosa reflejada por la luz de la luna. Naruto sacudio su cabeza confundido. Hinata decidida pero con porte inseguro se acerco a el y le dijo:

Ven conmigo… Por favor… D-Dejame sanar tu dolor.

Y Naruto se perdio en el brillo de sus ojos.

Y con el paso del tiempo ese brillo le daria un nuevo sentido a su vida.


End file.
